The Sakura and Ino Project
by Melyx
Summary: Sakura an Ino discoer their common interest in NaruSasu and team together to make it happen using stereotypical yaoi plots! Things prove to be harder than they seem leaving Sasuke and Naruto completely clueless! Will it end as the two girls hoped? / YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**AN:/ I am not a retard, this STILL IS SparkleCatDinky. I just changed my name. It won't happen again. I'm sorry. Now onto other stuff.. **

**-sobs- I'm sorry! IM SO SORRY! -SOBS- I know I'm meant to be working on Beyond Wonderland with Lauren. WE HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN I SWEAR! I'm just waiting on her to add more to Chapter 5. Then it'll be up. BUT This is another story to keep you entertained with no other than Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Ino.**  
**Should be fun.**  
**Yes, I guess you've read the little blurbly thingy so you must know what it's about. So without further ado**  
**DISCLAIMER: -whips out palm cards- I do not own, and never in my pathetic little life WILL own the Naruto Series. These amazing rights go to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this amazing plot of doom.**  
**It goes something like that right?**  
**Oh well.**

**xxx MELYX**

CHAPPY UNO

* * *

Sakura had spent almost all of her lunch break on a certain site; struggling to suppress her giggles as she scrolled down to read more. She had to be on top guard to make sure no one in the library saw her on this particular site.  
It's not like the library was full anyway, the only people, other than the librarian, in it were Sakura, Ino, Naruto and Sasuke.  
All for different reasons of course.  
Sasuke was in the library studying, and Naruto was in it because he had detention and had to sort out all the books in proper order. Sakura was in it for the certain site, and Ino was in the library to make sure Sakura wasn't flirting with Sasuke. Ino watched Sakura from across the room and gritted her teeth.

_What a waste of time! She isn't flirting with Sasuke so I have no reason to be here! I guess I can go and see what she's doing anyway...  
_  
"_...a moan escaped from Sasuke's lips as Naruto's kisses lowered down to his-_ wow Sakura what are you reading?" Ino whispered, suddenly appearing behind Sakura. With that, Sakura minimized the site and wheeled around to face Ino.

"_Nothing_ Ino-PIG. Just a site I managed to come across." Sakura could feel the blood rushing to her face.  
_Damn it! She knows! She saw it all! NOOOOOOO, my life is over!_ Inner Sakura thought. She braced herself for Ino to throw her head back and laugh, so she was surprised when Ino reached over to the mouse and maximized the page.

"FanFiction? I love that site!" Ino whispered, before sighing and hanging her head. Sakura turned to her rival with a questioning look in her eye. "And to think that I have to share yet another thing in common with _Forehead_."

"It'd be cool if this stuff actually happened. Nothing is as good as it is on FanFiction." Sakura sulked, deciding to ignore the nickname that Ino so loves to repeatedly use on her. They looked over to Sasuke and Naruto who were doing...very un-yaoi related things.

"Hm." Ino smirked. _Uh oh, she's smirking! This is bad..._ "What if we could try and _make_ it happen?" Sakura gasped.

"AND get footage! We could sell it on eBay and YouTube! For other yaoi fangirls!"

"The fangirls will worship us! All hail yaoi!" Ino and Sakura squealed at their marvellous plan, earning weird looks from Naruto and Sasuke across the room.

* * *

**~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~And thus, Operation 'Make NaruSasu happen for the sake of Yaoi' was ready to commence ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~**

The yaoi fangirls duo had gone home from school that afternoon to Sakura's house and wrote up a list of things to do to get Naruto and Sasuke to realise their (apparent) feelings for each other; the two girls' homework forgotten. A perfect way to spend an afternoon? They think so.

"Ok, so we have gay chicken or pocky stick, truth or dare, sleepover where they have to share a bed, make one fall on top of the other...what else can we do? Oh! Leave them 'alone' and spy on them! Lock them in a closet! Is that all?" Ino asked one she finished reading the list.  
They were both in Sakura's bedroom, Ino at Sakura's desk writing the list, and Sakura on her bed with the laptop getting inspiration from FanFiction.

"We can add to the list as we go along, I suppose. But that list is really good so far! Some we can even use twice...like the falling on top of each other one. Which should we do first and when?" The two girls both thought about it for a while, when suddenly Ino wheeled around to face Sakura.

"I've got it!" Sakura sat up, curious. "My mind transfer jutsu!...Oh come on think about it! I can transfer into Naruto or something and flirt with Sasuke...or something! Look I know what you're thinking...probably something like 'she only wants to do this to kiss Sasuke'...which may be true, hehehe –Ouch! – ..but it's for the sake of yaoi!"

"Fine." Sakura growled.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _

"Hold up! I'm coming!" Naruto called as he rushed to the door. He twisted the handle to find no other than...Ino?  
_What's she doing here?_ Naruto narrowed his eyes at her, but they soon widened when he saw Sakura with her...they then narrowed again because, well, it was an odd sight since the two girls were rivals. _What are they doing together...and why are they at my house?_

"Hey girls...what's up?" He eyed the camera in Sakura's hands. With his attention focused on Sakura, Ino placed her own hands in front of her face, making the tips of her thumbs and the tips of her index fingers touch.

"Hey! What are you-!" Suddenly Naruto's mind blanked out, and Ino's limp body fell to the floor. "Ok, can you drag me...her back to your place and meet me, as in Naruto, outside of Sasuke's house?" Ino as Naruto ordered. Sakura nodded, putting Ino's limp arm around her, and disappeared. Ino/Naruto stalked off to Sasuke's house and waited outside.  
Seconds later Sakura was back, the camera ready in her hands.

"Hey! Ok, you're to film outside from the windows. If you went inside, he'd know. Are you ready?" Ino/Naruto asked, earning a nod from Sakura.

"Just...make sure you act Naruto-ish. Stay in character, you know? Like...say 'believe it' every now and then, and be all obnoxious and annoying...but don't forget to flirt!" Sakura said as she went and hid around the corner. Ino turned to Sasuke's front door, ready to knock.  
_  
Ok, you're about to flirt with Sasuke. He'll think you're Naruto so if you say anything stupid, he won't think it's you. You can do this. For the sake of yaoi!_

With that thought in mind, she lightly tapped on the door.

_No! Be obnoxious like Naruto!_

Soon those light taps were replaced with loud bangs.

"Sasuuuuukeee! It's me, Naruto! Open up!" She then turned to where Sakura was hiding, giving her a thumbs up to press record. Ino turned back in time for Sasuke to open the door.

"Hn. What do _you_ want, loser?" Said raven haired boy asked with a hint of annoyance in his words. Ok maybe not a hint. Just the thought of Naruto bugged Sasuke, and for him to just show up at Sasuke's house like that!

"I'm visiting you so let me in! Uh...believe it!" Ino said, as Naruto-like as she could.  
_  
Oh no, did I say 'believe it' at the right spot? OMG he's looking at me like a freak. He knows! He knows it all! We've been found out!_

"...and why should I?" Sasuke asked, folding his arms and leaning against the door frame.  
_  
Ohhh he's so..._

"Sexy when he does tha-! Oh crap I said that out loud! And I said that out too! Why am I speaking my mind?" Ino brought Naruto's hands to his face, feeling the blood creep to his cheeks.

"...What?" Sasuke's eye twitched. "What do you want, Naruto? I'm going to close this door in your face if you have no reason in being here apart from the intention to annoy me. Shouldn't you be, I don't know, eating ramen?"  
_  
Oh! That's right! I'm Naruto and I'm supposed to be flirting with him!_

"Oh I think you know what I want, _Sasuke-_kun." Ino made Naruto smirk.

"Ramen?" Sasuke asked. His eyes widened at a sudden realisation, a horrified expression swept across his face. "Wait, Sasuke-_**kun**_?" He took a few steps back, as Ino made Naruto advance towards him. Ino placed Naruto's hands forcefully onto Sasuke's shoulders to stop him from getting away, and then leaned in towards him.  
_  
"Believe it._" Ino whispered, making Naruto's lips lightly brush against Sasuke's ear.  
_  
Ohhh for the sake of yaoi! Sakura must be soo jealous!  
_  
Sasuke felt the shivers down his spine at the feel of 'Naruto's' breathe lightly touching his ear. He gulped nervously at the proximity of them. Ino brought Naruto's hands to cup Sasuke's face, (_Aw his face is so warm! He's blushing! – Ino's thoughts) _and started to close the very little space left between them...

"W-what are you doing, dobe?" Sasuke managed to choke out in his attempts of trying to sound fierce. He brought his hands up to push this strangely acting Naruto away. 'Naruto' stumbled back a couple of steps, Sasuke using this chance to run upstairs.  
_  
No! I'm basically trapping myself if I run upstairs, damn it!_ Sasuke panicked.

He turned back around to run downstairs and hurried to the living room since it was the most spacious room in his house. He looked around for a place to hide. His eyes scanned the room quickly, but a certain orange clad boy caught his eye.

_Damn it!_

He ran behind the couch so that the couch was separating them both. Every step that 'Naruto' took, Sasuke would copy.  
_  
Argh! I hate it when people do this! It's so juvenile but it makes it so impossible to catch them! _Inner Ino thought while trying not to make Naruto growl in annoyance, which it what she would have done if she was not pretending to be Naruto flirting with Sasuke. They both stopped and stared at each other on opposite sides of the couch, waiting for the other one to make a move.

"Oh come _on_ Sasuke-Kun! Come play with meeee!" 'Naruto' purred.

_Oh wow, Naruto sounds sexy when he purrs. He should purr more often. I hope Sakura is getting all of this.  
_  
And then Sasuke did something Ino had never seen him do. He laughed. Like, a proper laugh.

"Y-you dobe! What the hell was that?"  
_  
Huh?_

Suddenly before she could help it, she blacked out and found herself at Sakura's house.

_Oh no! The mind transfer timed out! _She shot up and bolted to Sasuke's house to find a fuming Sakura.

"You idiot! I thought you'd last longer than that!"

"Well I'm sorry that I had been training all day and, I don't know, maybe forgot that I had used up quite a bit of chakra?" Sakura rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the house to find a very confused Naruto and Sasuke.

"_Huuuh?_ Why am I here?" Naruto rubbed his eyes sleepily, looking around Sasuke's home.

"Hn?" Sasuke blinked.

"What?"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"What the hell was all that before!" Sasuke finally exclaimed.

"What was what before? I didn't do anything! Why am I here? What do you want?" Naruto shouted twice as loudly, his hands flailing all over the place. All Sasuke could do was let out a sigh and look nonchalantly out the window. Really he was just fighting down a blush that he could feel rising to his cheeks. But something strange caught his eye. Something of the pink kind.

"Sakura?" He then noticed her blonde, apparent 'rival' next to her. Both were looking quite annoyed with each other. "...And Ino."

Outside Sasuke's house, Sakura and Ino had seen Sasuke noticing them, sporting a rather confused, flustered expression on his face. Panicking, they both squealed and ducked, inwardly cringing at how obvious they must have looked.

"I think he saw us!"

"Oh, really? You think?" Ino panted while still managing a sarcastic tone in her voice. Using up a lot of her chakra had left her very exhausted, as it had for many of the genin at Konoha. Her head lolled to the side and she glanced up at Sakura who was still peaking through the bushes. "Did you stop recording?"

"Oh!" Sakura fumbled with the camera and stopped the recording. "Well...I have no idea how that went. I mean, Naruto did do some weird flirting, and that could have left Sasuke confused as to what to think...especially if he was secretly enjoying it, but nervous because he wasn't sure if Naruto was joking or not. I've seen it happen in FanFiction many times and I'm pretty observant. Besides, it's just a start. If we just went right to the se-" Sakura instantly blushed at the sudden thought. "...er, making out and...other stuff, it'd be too full on and they might catch on. We aren't FORCING the yaoi onto them, or it wouldn't be real NaruSasu. We are just _helping_ them...Ino are you even listening?"

"Huh? What? I zoned out about five minutes ago. Seriously, no one asked you for a friggin' monologue." Ino replied bored, examining her nails. Sakura growled but decided not to say anything; however Inner Sakura was on a fuming rampage. "Actually..." Ino's voice caused Sakura to snap out of her mini inner rant, and her head turned to Ino. Sitting up, kneeling with one leg, and using the other as support, Ino grabbed the camera from Sakura's hands and pressed record.

"Huh?"

"They're fighting, this looks interesting and we are better off filming this then possibly missing out on something if we hadn't recorded." And with that Sakura nodded, and with the camera Ino zoomed in on the two boys.

Back in the Uchiha household Sasuke and Naruto were fighting, about nothing as per usual.  
"I was merely asking why..."

"No! One minute I'm at my home, enjoying my ramen, then next thing I know...I'm at your house on your floor!"

"_No_ baka! You were perfectly conscious when you were banging loudly at my door, demanding me to let you in! And when you...!" Sasuke suddenly paused feeling his face redden. _Damn you Naruto!_

"Liar! Liar! I was never at your door! I blacked out and woke up on your fl...OH MY GOD SASUKE YOU _DID_ POISON MY RAMEN!" Naruto growled and leapt at Sasuke, tackling him.

"Wha-? Oomph!" Landing on the wooden floor, Naruto's legs were straddling Sasuke by the waist. Sasuke, remembering how Naruto had been previously acting, noticed how physically close the two of them were, and shuffled uncomfortably from beneath Naruto. "Naruto, I _swear to _God I did not by all means poison your ramen!"

"No! No! That was a wild guess last time! But now I have proof! PROOOOOOF! YOU POISONED MY RAMEEEEENNN!" Naruto yelled, while shaking Sasuke violently, his hands firmly gripping Sasuke's shoulders.

"Nah-ah-aru-uto-o! Sto-o-o-op it!" Sasuke's voice staggered from being violently shaken. Slowly Naruto stopped. Sasuke brought one hand up at felt Naruto's forehead.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"You've been acting strangely today Naruto, are you sick or something?"

"No! _YOU'RE _the one who is sick Sasuke!" Naruto shouted back. "In the mind Sasuke. IN THE _MIIIIND_!" Sasuke sighed and pushed Naruto off of him before getting up and dusting himself off.

"Well, since I'm supposedly 'sick' go home. And rest. And I highly recommend going to see the Hokage. You're weird."

"No! _You're_ weird."

"Out." Naruto noticed Sasuke's deadpanned expression. An unsettling image formed in his mind if had he stayed any longer, Sasuke would start breathing fire with smoke escaping his ears. Not pretty. Swiftly he got up, and he too dusted himself off before making his way to the front door.

"Fiiine but don't think you've won this time Sasuke! I know of your evil plans..." With a last glance at the bemused Sasuke, he narrowed his eyes and left.  
Sasuke breathed out a sigh of relief before turning sharply to the window. _What were Ino and Sakura doing there...? _He waited for Naruto to definitely have left before he made his way out the door and followed to where he had spotted the two girls.

* * *

**OHHH NOOOO 'MAJOR CLIFFHANGER'**

**What's going to happen when he sees them?  
OH NOZ!  
So yeah, er 'stay tuned to find out!' **

**OMG! I love this story. I hope you do too. I have a DA account if you wanna add it.  
HunniB. **

**I haven't got much up there ATM -cough- I'm a noob -cough- **

WELL ANYWAY I LOVE YOU AND IM STILL SORRY~


	2. Chapter 2

****

**AN:/ Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I left you with a SUPER MAJOR CLIFFHANGER didn't I?  
Nah, not really, I just wasn't sure when to seperate then into chapters and realised it was getting too long.  
Wow.**

Anyway  
DISCLAIMER: All right go to Masashi Kishimoto and his wonderful awesomeness. I only own the plot.

Lalala

**CHAPPY DUO  
**

* * *

Back in their not-so-well-hidden hiding place, Sakura and Ino were in a state of panic.

"He's coming! Turn it off!"

"I did!"

"Hide it!"

"Where!"  
Ino growled before snatching the camera off of Sakura and shoving it violently in Sakura's bag. She turned back to Sakura, speaking quickly. "Ok, he is coming. He knows we're here. So, let's think quickly. Why would two rivals be at Sasuke's house? Duh, we have a crush on him. So maybe we've both decided to pay him a visit, and saw each other and got into a fight." Sakura nodded and they both stood up just as Sasuke was within ear shot.

"Yeah well, I've been in his team for _ages_ now, so I know him better! And I know one thing's for sure is that he'd NEVER talk to a pig like you!"

"Oh yeah? And do you think he'd fall for such an ugly girl with a massive forehead? Face it, if he liked you it would have happened ages ago! What, with you being on the same team and all!" They could see him from the corner of their eyes, but both knew to pretend to not see him.

"Sasuke's just shy! I've got to touch him more than-! Oh, hi Sasuke!" Sakura turned to her side, and brought her fingers to her hair, twirling a strand of it in a girlish manner. Ino let out a fake gasp and turned around too. Sasuke narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Hn. What are you two doing here?" He asked, his voice strained slightly. How had he managed to let his guard down so much he didn't even notice them enter his property? And not only that but...

"Well _I_ was going to pay you a visit and ask if you could help me with that jutsu Kakashi taught us when _Ino_ saw me and copied me!"

"Oh ha-ha, very funny. I was originally on my way here when I saw you!" Ino turned back to face Sakura and they both continued throwing fake insults at each other.

"Can you please get off my property and hurl your pathetic insults elsewhere?" Both girls let out a sigh of defeat, before sadly walking away. When they were out of sight and hearing distance they turned to each other and smiled.

"That was smooth."

"And now they have this weird sexual tension!"

"And we have it on tape!" Both girls started squealing before deciding to call it a day and going to their own homes.

****

THE NEXT DAY...

It was a sudden call at 4:02AM that had woken Sakura up. She picked it up sluggishly and brought it to her ear.

_"Hey, so I heard Kakashi gets you guys up mega early for the training? So I rang you now because I wasn't sure how early. Anyway, make sure you _appear_ to arrive later that Sasuke and Naruto so they can have this awkward silence or whatever. Come in when things go as we wouldn't want to. Like if they broke out into another fight like yesterdays." _On the other end, Ino sounded as awake as ever, contrary to how Sakura felt. She was not a morning person.

"Uh huh..." She replied groggily and was about to hang up.

"Oh! And...Uh...sorry about waking you up extra early. I guess...But you were going to get up soon anyway so, whatever. Ok bye!" The line went dead. Sakura looked around dazedly at her room and noticed that the camera was still in her backpack. After a quick stretch and yawn she got up and went over to check it before deciding that the camera would be good for one more day until it needed recharging.

She grinned.  
_  
Awesome._

Sasuke had awoke from his (evil) slumber at 4:45AM on the dot to ensure that he would arrive at the spot that Kakashi had insisted on meeting them to begin their training. He had always managed to arrive first, with Sakura a few minutes after and then Naruto last so it came as a surprise to him when he saw Naruto there before him. Not only that, but to his sheer horror, Sakura wasn't with him. The Uchiha boy was cautious when he approached the blonde who had been acting strangely the other day.

_He seems fine now, maybe he actually was just sick._

The boy continued to trudge forward, hands in pockets. Naruto looked up in time to see Sasuke lean against the bridge fence casually.

"_YOOOUUUUU!_ Hey. Sasuke. Guess what." This caught Sasuke's attention.

"..."

"Well, just so you know, I won't be waking up on your floor anymore!"

"That's...good?"

"And do you know why? Because I'm _not_ going to let you poison my ramen anymore!" Sasuke groaned and looked out to his side.

_Come ON Sakura...One time I want your company and – _

"Because I have..." Naruto let out a sigh. "...Given...up...ramen."

_No_.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, his head whipped around to Naruto. How could he be so...so..._stupid!_

"I mean, knowing you and your perverted fantasies –Ouch! Sasuke-Teme! – you'd probably poison my ramen again." The Uchiha boy through his head back, letting out a loud exasperated sigh.

"You are _such_ an idiot, Naruto! This is going to drive you crazy!" He could already see the bags under Naruto's eyes.

_Lack of sleep...from no ramen?_

"And perverted fantasies? You're the one with the sexy jutsu."

"Don't diss my sexy jutsu!"

From the trees, Sakura hung her head sadly. _They are just arguing. This is proving to be tougher than I thought. **BUT WE CAN DO IT, CHA!**_**  
**

"And besides, what were you going to do with me when I was passed out, hmm?" Naruto places him hands on his hips, leaning forward to Sasuke, who was now bright red.

"When will you get it through your stupid little skull that you weren't passed out! You were fucking conscious okay!" Sasuke was almost in a state of hysteria that even Naruto couldn't ignore.

_Maybe he is telling the truth...hmm. _

"So what was I doing then?" Naruto asked doubtfully. He still was unsure whether to believe Sasuke.

Besides, he could just be saying this so that Naruto eats ramen again and he could poison it again and bring him back to his house...and then what?

Sasuke turned his head away, unsure how to word the way that Naruto had been acting the previous day. It was almost as if he was...  
"You were..." He gasped slightly in realisation. _Flirting_? He shook his head and mumbled, "It doesn't matter." He folded his arms over his chest.

_Why does Naruto always have to stand so close to people!_

Naruto stared. Clearly whatever he had supposedly been doing had made Sasuke uncomfortable. The only thing was, Naruto couldn't think of what he would have been doing. The blonde leaned in a mixture of curiosity and playfulness. He wanted to find out what it was that was making his rival so weird, but he was also enjoying this uncomfortable, blushing Sasuke. It was definitely something that no one really sees of the Uchiha boy.

"Oh come on, what was I doing?" He asked teasingly. "It couldn't've been that bad." The two stared at each other, long enough for it to turn into a childish game. Naruto had been staring at Sasuke in a way as if to read his mind, while Sasuke's eyes were worried, and wanting to look away. A sudden jab in Sasuke's ribs caught him off guard. A weird tingly sensation spread through his body and it had caused him to let out a small laugh.  
"Ha!" Naruto's head tilted to the side. _What_ was_ THAT?_ Curious, Naruto poked the same spot again. And again. Earning more fits of giggles from the Uchiha boy until the boy was hugging his ribs, curling up until he was on the floor.

_He's ticklish!_

This amused Naruto, and he turned Sasuke over on his back, sitting on his waist letting his fingers snake under Sasuke's shirt for better access, letting them roam all over the boy's torso. Meanwhile Sasuke was squirming and giggling at every touch, much to his dismay.

"S-sto-Ahahahha! Ah!"

Then it happened.

Unknowingly, Naruto had let his hands roam a little too low. His hands touched a very sensitive spot, causing the blood inside Sasuke's body to shoot down to his lower regions.

"Ooh!" Sasuke moaned, arching his back slightly. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and both boys stopped.

"I-I..."

"Get off me." Obediently, Naruto quickly rolled off of Sasuke, and was now standing at the other side of the bridge. Sasuke was still of the floor but had taken up a seating position with his knees brought up to his chest, now hiding his little problem.

From Sakura's hiding spot, she stopped recording and put the camera back into her bag. She hid it in a place that her and Ino had organised that Ino would pick it up. She then quietly got down from the tree and walked up to the bridge. Both boys, from the corners of their eyes saw a pink figure emerge slowly.

"Sakura!" The two boys exclaimed in unison.

"Hey...Naruto? You're here early." She said casually.

"You're just late." Sasuke mumbled at the same time as Naruto saying, "I was actually here first! Believe it!"

"Naruto! It's not a competition on who can get here first!" She growled, while on the inside all she wanted to do was hug him for making Sasuke so 'uke'. She was surprised with how well she could act. None of the two boys suspected a thing, not even Sasuke! "So how long was I?"

"Too long." Sasuke mumbled before getting up and facing away from the bridge, looking out to the lake.

_Hmmm usually at this time I'd blame Naruto for making Sasuke angry. Wow, am I really such a bitch?_

"What did you do to Sasuke!" Sakura shouted in her usual fiesty manner. Naruto's face flushed a bright red as his arms flailed around nervously.

"Nothing! I didn't do anything to Sasuke-Teme! HE POISONED MY RAMEN!" Sasuke whipped around and was about to give Naruto an earful. I mean really, who would want to put up with this sort of crap at 5AM in the morning? His plans though, were suddenly interupted when Kakashi appeared in front of him.

"Well, now that we're all awake I guess we can start our training. Sorry I'm..." Kakashi paused as in deep in thought. "Well actually, I'm relatively early, considering usual circumstances aren't I? But I'm still techinically late." The three genin eyed him suspiciously.  
_  
_"So what do we have planned for today Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto exclaimed.

_Really? How can anyone be so loud at this time?_

"Well I was going to teach you all a new technique but we've been requested to help someone clean their house..."

"What? Oh please Kakashi-sensei you know we're better than that! How am I going to become Hokage is I spend my ninja training acting like a housewife?" The blonde complained.

"Guessing by the state of your room, this might be a challenge for you anyway." Sasuke sneered.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot that you'd be sneaking around in my house. I mean you DID poison my ramen."

"NARU-"

"Ok, let's go shall we?" Kakashi said as he turned to walk off, with Sakura tagging behind him and a fuming Naruto and Sasuke a few paces behind. __

Cleaning a lady's house, eh? House. Closet. YAOI SITUATION~ Sakura giggled quietly to herself. Kakashi looked back at her questioningly. 

* * *

**Haha, the last part made me laugh personally. Because, well, that's just what I'd be thinking.  
Ok so I don't know how I went with writing Kakashi's personality. IM SO SORRY!  
And I hope Sasuke and Naruto aren't too OOC or weird for you.  
But if they are...Back button, my dear.**

Ok! I spy with my little eye, something green begining with 'R' and ending with 'Eview'  
When you find it, click it :)

See what I did there? I so smart !~


End file.
